


心爱

by Hasunoboru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasunoboru/pseuds/Hasunoboru
Summary: 路人金主x酷拉皮卡，第一人称视角, ntr有This story is in first-person view and talking about the employer took Kurapika outside for a short visit in a theme park. And there, Kurapika seems found how would that feel for being a happy kid though he is no longer a kid but a grownup.
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Male Character(s)





	心爱

**Author's Note:**

> 内涉及乳房发育，雷勿点。

酷拉皮卡没有想到的事有很多，他闪烁着湿润光泽的眸子里映着消失太多年那孩童般的喜悦。  
“我真的可以买这个吗？”他问着，将手里的小布偶抓得很紧。  
他可以买任何东西，在这个游乐园里，只要他有足够的钱。没有钱，自然还能有别的办法，只要他愿意。  
手里的奶糖掉在地上，他弯腰捡了起来，夏日的薄体恤敞着宽松的领子，从这个角度正好能穿过这个大领口看到他粉褐色的小乳头，在重力的作用下微微下垂。  
不知道是否是错觉，他的胸最近像是女孩子发育一般稍稍隆起来了一点，只是一对小巧的鼓包，没有那么明显，但着实长出了可爱的弧度。  
快二十岁的人却也意外地喜欢玩具，他紧紧把刚买到的毛绒小兔抱在怀里，脸上满是本该在更小年纪时就该流露出来的真正的小孩子的幸福笑容。  
他的嘴正吸着汽水，碳酸的泡泡必然在他嘴里噼啪作响地刺激着内壁。不知道他会不会用舌头舔舐吸管，就像他会在夜里，为了工作的目的，把阴茎含在嘴里吮吸，用他与草莓相媲的红色舌头反复挑弄着顶端的回沟。  
酷拉皮卡定是不知道他如今所体验的玩乐不过是别人早年便玩腻的。他的童年因他所背负的仇恨而来的太晚，过度得失去反而在得到的时候表现得更为珍惜而又更过火。  
“谢谢您。”他说，忍着眼泪，话语变得哽咽，低下头去时满是患得患失的落寞。  
他无法解释自己为何突然开始揪着跳动的心脏变得沉重而又不受规律，他自己也不明白为什么这样难过。他像是要永远失去什么宝贝一般，无声哭泣着，泪水打湿的地面在高温里很快又蒸发得毫无影踪。  
他的眼泪在睫毛上随心跳颤抖着，他把它们带到了车里，带到了灯光下，带到了床上。  
紧实的肛穴在清洗后套了上来。他总是在洗澡时便做好准备，只要足够耐心地监听他洗澡，总能在约定好做爱的那天夜里，听见他在喷水的花洒下用手指扩张着后面所发出的闷呻。比体温高出太多的肉洞紧紧地夹住阴茎，他圆润而又小巧的男孩屁股开始自主地前后拔动着，用肠道努力贴合着插在他体内这丑陋性器的形状。  
他已经开始不再压抑自己自己的喘息，从任务变成自愿，酷拉皮卡想要的不仅仅是钱，他也需要性爱的乐趣。  
只拉了一半的窗玻璃在夜色背面反射着他因为快到高潮而变红的双眼。他将整根器官坐进身体里，也不知道从哪里学会的将别人睾丸压在自己屁股下画着圈。  
或许是在先前去王都完成嘱咐时，被那些达官显贵也给操了个透，把得到的技巧又用了回来。也或许是在某个巷子里，无辜地因为自己漂亮的脸被轮流地上了个够，陌生人接二连三地在他身体里爆发，把他当做一个储存精液的桶。  
酷拉皮卡的高潮总来的很快，他开始猛地收缩死肌肉，高高地挺起自己的胸，头向后仰着，背弯成一个好看的弧度。颜色干净的阴茎冒出混合着不少前列腺液的浊秽液体。他叫床的声音不再像一开始那么沉得住气，已经软绵绵地像被手探进子宫的母羊。  
再过一些日子，或许他薄薄的乳房还会长得更大，他可以一边玩弄着自己变形而又肿大的乳头，期待着它们能呲出奶，再让不需要手刺激的生殖器颤抖着射精。  
而他无法预料的事情实在还有太多太多，就像他从一开始便不能估计自己在这晚也能将自己的阴茎塞进心爱的玩偶里，摩擦着太空棉，自己亲手摧毁最后那点童真。  
也就在这一刻，他突然意识到自己为什么会陡然伤心。


End file.
